El chico de la malla y la chica que iba descalza
by jacque-kari
Summary: Mimi cree que un poco de maquillaje y una bonita tenida harán que Tai se fije en Sora. Sora no está tan segura al respecto, pero sin quererlo se verá atrapada en el juego de la castaña, porque si alguien es capaz de decirle que no a la portadora de la pureza, seguro que no es ella. ¿Será necesario que cambie para gustarle a su mejor amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

Esto debería ser la actualización de alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes, en serio me apena mucho la tardanza, pero no he podido continuarlos por falta de tiempo principalmente. Llevo tantas semanas metida en el estudio que necesitaba desahogarme escribiendo un poco, aunque no fuera de eso y pues, aquí estoy con mi segundo Taiora (el primero está incompleto). Sigo insistiendo en escribir de esta pareja, pese a que no se me da bien, pero la práctica hace el maestro, ¿no?

La idea surgió hace unas dos o tres semanas, cuando encendí la televisión mientras me preparaba para ir a la universidad y vi que estaban dando un capítulo de "Super Natural" en Nickelodeon. Una serie adolescente que yo solía ver en el colegio. Me emocionó tanto volver a verla y se me hizo tan gracioso el capítulo, que enseguida se me ocurrió adaptarlo a Digimon.

Originalmente iba ser un one-shot, pero ahora debo irme a estudiar, así que no pude acabarlo, sin embargo, no quería esperar para subirlo. Haré lo posible para subir la segunda parte dentro de esta semana antes de que comiencen mis exámenes.

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. **Fic basado en un capítulo de Super Natural, la serie de Nickelodeon, no la de los hermanos!**

* * *

**~El chico de la malla y la chica que iba descalza~**

**C**apítulo 1

_Un poco de pintalabios y algo de colorete también. ¡No me mires así!, lo necesitas. Muy bien, ahora la sombra a juego con la blusa y finalmente el rimel ¡No cierres los ojos! Eso es. ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? Si te mueves no puedo hacerlo bien. _

Estornudó con el polvo y sintió lagrimear sus ojos con el rimel, pero en general soportó estoicamente todas las atenciones de Mimi, escuchándola ir de un lado a otro de la habitación en busca de lo necesario para arreglarla a la perfección. Esto no había sido idea de ella, claro. Pero luego de intentar disuadirla tres veces, se rindió. No es como si alguien le pudiera decir que no a la chica, realmente, así que prefirió ahorrarse energía y esperar a que acabara. Sabía que era la decisión más sensata.

—Ya está, te ves increíble… sólo aguarda a que vaya por el espejo, pero no abras los ojos, ¿eh? Nada de trampas, porque lo sabré.

Así fue como la dejó sola, sentada en el borde de la cama, con las manos apoyadas a sus costados, contrayendo entre sus dedos la —seguramente costosa— frazada. Volvió a escuchar sus pasos, resonando acompasadamente en el cuarto, producto de los tacones sobre los que caminaba con la maestría que sólo alguien acostumbrada a andar al menos seis centímetros por encima del suelo, podía lograr.

Volvió casi enseguida, aunque para ella se le había hecho eterno, portando un pesado espejo de marco dorado que lucía antiguo. Eso la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada no lo pudo saber, desde luego.

—Muy bien —dijo Mimi, instalándose frente a ella con elegancia y un tono algo ceremonial —Ya puedes mirar.

La aludida, esa chica pelirroja que respondía al nombre de _Takenouchi, Sora _repentinamente se sintió nerviosa. Se preguntó cómo podía ser que hasta hace un segundo deseara con tantas ganas abrir los ojos y ver si conseguía ir a hurtadillas hasta un espejo para verificar su aspecto, y ahora que su amiga le daba el permiso, tenía miedo de abrirlos.

—¿Qué esperas? —volvió a hablar Mimi al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte —Quiero ver la impresión en tu rostro —añadió juguetonamente.

"Muy bien. Estás siendo ridícula Sora Takenouchi, sólo abre los ojos" —se dijo a sí misma. Ella no era ninguna cobarde para estar comportándose de esa manera.

Su cuerpo pareció resistirse.

"¡Vamos! Sólo uno, no puede ser tan complicado"

Abrió lentamente el ojo izquierdo, pero sólo divisó una mancha borrosa en el reflejo.

"Ahora el otro"

Inspiró profundo e hizo lo que se decía. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que la chica extraña apareció en el espejo. Esa chica que se parecía mucho a ella —muchísimo— y que sin embargo, no podía serlo. _Imposible._

Se quedó tan atónita que ni siquiera notó que su boca se abría, formando casi una "o" perfecta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mimi, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Yo… —pestañeó repetidamente, creyendo que estaba viendo mal, pero la imagen frente a ella no cambió, así que tuvo que aceptar que la muchacha perfectamente maquillada que la miraba desde el reflejo no era una extraña, sino ella misma.

—¿No te gustó? —volvió a preguntar Mimi, mirándola por encima del espejo, con la barbilla casi recargada en el marco. Su voz parecía teñida de incredulidad y algo de molestia.

—¡No!, quiero decir, sí…no…no es que no me guste. Es que no me puedo creer que sea yo —le explicó torpemente Sora.

—¡Pues sí que eres tú! —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa triunfal— Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del maquillaje y sus mágicos resultados. ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? A ninguna chica le hace mal un toque por aquí y allá. Tai va morirse de la impresión. Ya te lo digo yo.

Sora, que hasta ese momento había intentado recordar cómo acabó exactamente convirtiéndose en la muñeca de juegos de Mimi, sintió como una pequeña ampolleta se encendía en su cabeza. _Por supuesto. _Todo había sido por esa gran bocota que tenía. ¿Es qué no podía haberle negado que sentía algo por su mejor amigo? Es cierto que la chica era persuasiva, pero se conocían desde pequeñas. ¡Algo habría podido inventar!

Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada. No valía la pena engañarse. Lo cierto es que desde que Mimi la invitó a su casa temprano ese día sábado y comenzó a interrogarla sobre su "extraña relación con Tai", no había tenido opción alguna. Si se había propuesto averiguarlo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para distraerla de su objetivo. Por eso acabó gritándole que le gustaba, pero que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Que el chico la veía como su mejor amiga, casi como si fuera un chico. _Casi como si fuera un chico. _Ahí estuvo el error, porque en la cabeza de la portadora de la pureza eso solo tenía una solución. —Entonces vamos a convertirte en una chica, querida— le había dicho después de su arranque de sinceridad. Y era bien sabido por Sora, y por todo aquel que conociera un poco a la ex- neoyorquina, que para ella ser una chica significaba usar maquillaje, ropa bonita y femenina y por supuesto, tacones. Todo lo que ella no hacía.

Para la pelirroja no tenía ningún sentido tener que cambiar lo que ella era para agradarle a un chico, ni siquiera aunque ese chico fuera Tai. Estaba segura de que su distraído amigo no lo notaría ni bien llevase un cartel en su frente que dijera _¡hey tú, me gustas!_

No es como si fuera capaz de hacer algo así ni mucho menos, pero era realista. El chico era un distraído. Mimi, por su parte, estaba convencida de que el maquillaje y la ropa apropiada constituían una técnica infalible.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Regresó a la realidad al sentir que Mimi la zarandeaba del hombro. No le gustaba que no le prestaran atención. Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que había seguido hablando por largo rato mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa, no… —susurró al percatarse de que aparentemente esperaba una respuesta a algo. Normalmente le habría mentido, diciéndole que claro que la estaba escuchando y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Por lo general eso solía bastar, pero presintió que esta vez no sería suficiente.

—No importa —dijo Mimi, agitando la mano con desdén, aunque no podía ser del todo cierto. Sabía cuánto detestaba que no la escucharan—. Te preguntaba qué haremos con tu cabello.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? —saltó enseguida la pelirroja, llevándose una mano a la nuca casi por inercia.

—Nada, nada —replicó Mimi con aquel tono desdeñoso que dejaba en claro su intención de decir precisamente lo contrario—. Sólo que has tenido el mismo corte de cabello ¿por cuánto?, ¿tres años, cuatro años?, ¿toda tu vida? —concluyó irónicamente.

—¿Qué dices? Si me corté el cabello hace un mes —esgrimió en su defensa.

—¡Bah! —soltó, entornando los ojos—, cortarse las puntas no cuenta como un corte de cabello. Hablo de un corte de verdad.

—Ah, pues… —se detuvo a pensarlo algunos segundos, mientras jugaba ociosamente con un mechón frente al espejo—, dos años, puede que tres, no lo recuerdo bien.

—Exacto —replicó Mimi, pronunciando exageradamente la palabra.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Sora, temiendo la respuesta.

—Pues…no soy peluquera, pero podría…

—¡De ninguna manera! —la interrumpió enseguida —no tocarás ni una hebra de mi cabello. Sólo dejo que Sergei lo haga.

—¿Sergei? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, escéptica.

—Sí, Sergei.

—¿Es el nombre de tu peluquero?

—Sí. Es el que me ha cortado el cabello desde que soy una niña.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¿pero no te parece curioso que sólo le corte el cabello a niños de cinco años? Y lo de niños es literal… ¡sólo chicos! No me extraña que cuando te conocí llevaras corte de hombre.

Sora bufó, ofuscada. No le gustaba que se metieran con su cabello. Su madre solía hacerlo. Desde que empezó a ir con Sergei, intentó que cambiara de peluquero, sin resultado obviamente.

—Además… ¿Sergei?, ¿ese es un nombre para un peluquero?

A la pelirroja no le importaba su nombre, pero prefirió no decir nada para no empeorar la discusión.

—¿Sabes que hace por las noches, acaso? —preguntó la castaña, burlona.

—No me importa lo que haga por las noches, mientras corte mi cabello como quiero —replicó Sora, tozuda.

Mimi suspiró, sabiendo que esa era una batalla perdida. Sí. Incluso ella que nunca se rendía sabía reconocer cuando no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Sólo Sora, y a veces Tai, lo conseguían. Por eso creía que harían una pareja estupenda. Explosiva también, porque ambos tenían el mismo carácter, pero ¿no haría eso las cosas más apasionadas?

Se dio la vuelta para regresar el espejo al baño, ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja, que la siguió con la mirada hasta que volvió a su lado.

—Bien. No cortaré tu cabello, pero lo alisaremos, ¿vale?

—Por mí está bien —replicó alzando los hombros despreocupadamente. Mientras su cabello siguiera igual de largo, ligeramente por encima de sus hombros, no le importaba demasiado.

Cuando Mimi acabó de peinarla, le puso un cintillo que combinaba con su blusa y la hizo dar una vuelta frente a sus ojos, para enseguida aplaudir emocionada.

—¡Estás divina! Tai de verdad va morirse de la impresión. —le sonrió.

"Y eso que la chica ni siquiera consentía que mataran a un animalito" —fue el pensamiento desolado de Sora, deseando que aquello acabara pronto.

—Oh, que tonta soy. Todavía faltan los zapatos. Tengo unos que van bien con la ropa. Te quedarán un poco pequeños, pero podrás arreglártelas con ellos —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta hacia su enorme clóset, perdiéndose en su interior.

¿Quién lo diría? La veleidosa princesa era una desordenada.

Sora se fue al baño para examinar sola y más detenidamente su aspecto. Llevaba una blusa rosada, sencilla. Le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo, resaltando las pocas curvas que tenía y los primeros dos botones estaban desabrochados.

—_La técnica es insinuar, no mostrar demás —le había dicho Mimi al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. _

Sin embargo, ella no se sentía cómoda, así que se abrochó uno. Tenía una mini falda de mezclilla tableada, demasiado mini para su gusto, pero respecto a eso no podía hacer nada.

Decidió enfocarse en su rostro. Le pareció que lucía bien. El maquillaje era sencillo. Mimi se había limitado a colores pasteles, alegando que los más fuertes eran para la noche, pero aún así el cambio era sorprendente.

"Debe ser porque nunca uso maquillaje" —pensó.

Su cabello le llegaba tres o cuatro centímetros por debajo de los hombros, ya que ahora estaba liso y eso sólo acentuaba lo extraña que se sentía. Como si estuviera interpretando a otra persona.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Mimi, desde la puerta—. Mira lo que he traído —dijo, exponiendo frente a sus ojos unas bonitas sandalias rosadas y lo que era peor, con tacón, que era justo lo que Sora había temido.

—Em, pues… están muy bonitas —dijo llevándose una mano al cuello, un poco nerviosa—, pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar tacones altos.

—¿Tacones altos? —preguntó confundida—, pero si son los más bajos que tengo.

"Seguro que sí"

—¿No podría quedarme con mis zapatillas?

—¡Claro que no! Iremos a ver a Tai, no a un partido de tenis.

—¿A Tai?, ¿ahora?

—Claro. ¿Por qué crees que estuve arreglándote toda la mañana? —preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero él está trabajando.

Así era. Tai había conseguido un empleo ese verano para comprarse un automóvil. Cuando se lo pidió a su padre, éste le había dicho que era tiempo de que se hiciera responsable y consiguiera su propio dinero. Aunque al principio pataleó y maldijo a toda su ascendencia, había conseguido un trabajo como mesero en un restaurante juvenil de la zona.

—Lo sé, tontita. Es por eso que iremos a verlo allá.

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Claro que sí. Y aquí tengo una revista que nos ayudará —le sonrió, con picardía, enseñándole la revista que había estado ocultando detrás de su espalda.

Su titular rezaba: _¿Problemas para conquistar a tu chico? Diez tips para volverlo loco._

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, aunque más que capítulo parece una introducción, pero algo es algo. Necesitaba desahogarme un poco y lo he conseguido. Pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener.

En el próximo se entenderá el porqué del título.

Si tienen algún comentario, no duden en dejarlo :)

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo a reportarme para que sepáis que no estoy muerta xD Como puse en mi perfil, estoy en período de exámenes, por lo que no he podido avanzar en mis historias, pero ayer logré sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir esto que estuvo revoloteando toda la semana en mi cabeza. Hubo unos pequeños cambios, pero ya lo aclararé al final para no adelantar nada. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo :)

_**Disclaimer:** _Digimon es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. Fic basado en un capítulo de Super Natural, la serie de Nickelodeon, no la de los hermanos.

* * *

**~El chico de la malla y la chica que iba descalza~**

**C**apítulo 2

"Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Vamos, que no es tan difícil. Eso es. Uno, dos. Uno…"

—¿Sora? —Mimi se detuvo al sentirse repentinamente sola. Se volteó en busca de su amiga y dio con ella, a unos cuantos pasos, tirada en el suelo—. ¡Oh por dios!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose presurosa para ayudarla a levantarse.

La pelirroja se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo después de esa caída. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era una mala idea desde el principio, pero ya no había forma de dar pie atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar la castaña, mirándola con preocupación.

—Eso creo —fue su escueta contestación, mientras se examinaba en busca de posibles consecuencias. _Genial. _Tenía un feo rasmillón en la rodilla. Se lo tocó con delicadeza, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar formar una mueca de dolor.

—Entonces si estás bien, podemos seguir —le dijo Mimi, sonriendo con amabilidad.

¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡No estaba bien! ¿por qué el tiempo no retrocedía? Había perdido su única oportunidad de zafarse de aquel desastroso plan.

"Brillante, Sora" —se dijo con ironía antes de seguir a paso lento a su amiga.

No entendía, simplemente no entendía cómo podía Mimi moverse con tanta gracia, elegancia y coordinación sobre esos tacones de seis centímetros, mientras ella sentía la punta de los pies adoloridos y caminaba estrambóticamente, balanceándose de un lado a otro con el único deseo de no volverse a caer.

En más de una ocasión la brisa de verano levantó su falda varios centímetros por encima de lo prudente, obligándola a cogerla de ambos costados, jalándola con poca delicadeza hacia su sitio. ¿Cómo podía alguien caminar tranquila así? Se sentía tan paranoica que incluso cada tanto se la tiraba hacia abajo sin motivo, creyendo que las demás personas que transitaban por la calle podían estar viendo más lo aceptable. Si tan sólo Mimi la hubiese dejado ponerse unas medias debajo, pero no… _—¿Por qué ibas a ponerte unas medias si la idea de usar una falda es precisamente que sea abierta?_ _—fue la respuesta de la chica en cuanto lo sugirió. _Y sí. Debía reconocer que aquello tenía _sentido_, pero también estaba siendo injusta al no considerar que ella nunca usaba falda, a menos que fuese para el tenis y sólo porque el protocolo lo exigía. De cualquier modo llevaba unos short debajo y eso la hacia sentir segura a la hora de saltar y desplazarse libremente por la cancha. Esto era absolutamente diferente.

Por otro lado, no se atrevía a hacer muchas muecas para no arruinar el maquillaje, se sentía como si llevara puesta una máscara a pesar de que había visto con sus propios ojos que los colores eran sutiles, nada de pintura excesiva como algunas chicas de preparatoria. Lucía bien, o eso creía. El punto estaba en convencerse realmente a sí misma.

Cuando llegaron frente a _Taki's, _el restaurante donde trabajaba Tai, se paró de repente justo frente a la puerta.

—¿Sora? —la llamó Mimi, pero ella lo escuchó como un llamado lejano, como si no estuviera a su lado moviéndola ligeramente del brazo para que reaccionara

Alguien la empujó por el costado izquierdo haciéndola tambalear. Afortunadamente su acompañante la hizo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo.

Vio a un chico entrar al local. "Maleducado" —fue lo que pensó.

—Estabas tapando la entrada —le dijo Mimi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Se sobresaltó. Mimi no era una chica muy lista si hablaban de inteligencia académica, no se le daban bien las matemáticas por ejemplo, y a veces se demoraba un poco en entender las cosas, no porque fuese tonta, sino porque tenía otros intereses y los estudios no eran una de sus prioridades. Pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos era realmente lista. Perceptiva sería quizás la palabra adecuada.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó, mirándola por sobre el hombro al tiempo que empujaba la puerta para ingresar.

Sora siguió de pie, cabizbaja.

—¿A qué esperas? —insistió, tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla con ella hacia el interior. La pelirroja sólo se dejó hacer, cual muñeca de trapo.

Inspiró profundo antes de atravesar el umbral detrás de los pasos de Mimi.

—Mira, allí está Tai —le susurró al oído como si le estuviera contando un secreto, pero enseguida alzó la mano para llamar la atención del castaño—. ¡Hey, Taichi!

El aludido, que estaba junto a la barra ordenando una bandeja, alzó la cabeza y saludó a las chicas con la mano. Acto seguido les hizo una señal, para que supieran que pronto iría a atenderlas.

—Genial, vamos —sonrió Mimi, empujando a Sora para ir a sentarse a una mesa de la esquina opuesta desde la cual podían ver sin problemas al chico.

Se sentaron una frente a la otra y esperaron a que llegara, mirando la carta o al menos pretendiendo hacerlo. Sora no estaba segura de que su amiga estuviera buscando qué ordenar, porque siempre hacía la misma pantomima y acababa pidiendo las mismas cosas. Por su parte, ella sostenía la carta frente a sus ojos, viendo los dibujos sin prestar atención realmente.

—Hola, chicas —las saludó Tai alegremente, como de costumbre.

Sora se forzó a levantar la cabeza en su dirección, pero no consiguió sonreírle de vuelta, como siempre hacía.

El castaño iba vestido de negro y tenía puesto un delantal encima de la ropa que en la parte delantera rezaba el nombre del restaurante. En la mano izquierda tenía una libreta y acababa de sacarse un lápiz que sostenía sobre la oreja para anotar el pedido. Su cabello, normalmente abultado y largo, estaba aplastado debajo de una malla negra.

—Bueno. Ya saben el monólogo, ¿no?... Bienvenidas a Taki's, estoy aquí para tomar su pedido, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? —preguntó con tono aburrido, rodando los ojos, pero en cuanto levantó la vista hacia Sora se calló como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago, quitándole todo el aire. La sonrisa bromista se desvaneció de su rostro en un segundo.

Pestañeó aturdido.

—¿Sora? —preguntó, aunque no estuviese esperando una confirmación realmente—, luces… —hizo una extraña mueca con los labios—, diferente —acabó por determinar.

—¿En serio? —soltó la pelirroja en un tono nervioso, pero recibió una patada de Mimi por debajo de la mesa. Contuvo una queja, era una advertencia de que se atuviera a lo que habían planeado.

**Regla n° 5: **_Sonríe, procura sonreír en todo momento y en cuanto se dirija a ti, sé coqueta, bromea un poco con él. _

—Quiero decir… ¿tú…tú crees, _tontuelo_? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Tontuelo?" —la palabra rebotó en la cabeza de Tai—. ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba así?

Frunció el ceño.

—Emm… —carraspeó ligeramente llevándose el puño derecho a la boca—. Sí, supongo.

—Oh, qué lindo de tu parte notarlo —dijo con un tono algo chillón mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, aunque era para ocultar el temblor de sus manos, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, era como si estuviera en un escenario intentando convencer a un millón de personas de que ella era la jovenzuela indefensa de la historia, pero no…ella era todo lo contrario, era la heroína, era la que iría a rescatar al príncipe, no la que esperaba ser rescatada.

Mimi se mantenía impasible, aunque tras darle una breve mirada comprobó que no lo estaba haciendo bien, así que prefirió callar y dejar que ella saliera en su ayuda.

—Sí, es que hemos estado probando algunos cosméticos nuevos, ¿sabes? Un poco de labial por aquí, algo de sombra y nada más… no necesitamos demasiado, porque somos lindas por naturaleza. Tú sí que luces diferente, o sea... ¿una malla para el cabello?, ¿really? —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, ocultándola parcialmente con una mano.

Tai, que estaba más habituado a la conducta superficial y coqueta de Mimi, pareció relajarse, aunque enseguida frunció el ceño por su último comentario.

—Sí. La jefa me obligó a usarlo, dice que tenemos que dar una buena impresión y que es un local higiénico y los cabellos sueltos no lo son… así que cuando le dije que no me cortaría el cabello dijo que tenía que usarla... tonterías —farfulló—. Como sea, ¿qué van a pedir?

—Lo mismo de siempre para mí —sonrió Mimi, dejando la carta cerrada sobre la mesa.

—Perfecto, entonces será un batido de frambuesa para ti y una hamburguesa y una…

Mimi le dirigió una significativa a Sora, que se apresuró a interrumpir a su amigo en mitad del pedido.

—Una coca co…

—No, no… de hecho, quiero una soda dietética y una ensalada simple —lo corrigió.

Tai levantó la cabeza, dejando de escribir, y alzó una ceja de manera escéptica en su dirección.

—¿Una soda? —preguntó, creyendo haber oído mal.

—Sí… estoy cuidando mi figura, el entrenador dice que debo bajar un poco de peso —le explicó, su tono de voz algo más natural que antes.

**Regla n° 7: **_Si van a comer juntos, pide algo ligero. Demuéstrale que te preocupas por tu estado físico y tu salud. Las princesas no comen hamburguesas y esas cosas, ¿verdad?_

—Una soda dietética y una ensalada simple —repitió Tai con una sonrisa forzada—. Perfecto, enseguida traigo su pedido.

Apenas el chico se dio la vuelta, Sora dejó escapar un suspiro, desparramándose sobre la silla y extendiendo las piernas bajo la mesa.

**Regla n°4: **_Siempre camina erguida y con elegancia. Hazle saber que eres delicada y femenina, que sabes lo que vales y que no vas a permitir que te miren por debajo del hombro, tú estás por encima de él, él te admira. No exageres mucho, las chicas demasiado engreídas suelen aburrir a los chicos._

—¡Hey! Cuidado con tu postura —le reprendió Mimi, haciéndola levantarse de inmediato y enderezar los hombros—. Así está mejor. Bien, creo que ya entraste en ambiente y podrás arreglártelas sola —le dijo, cogiendo la pequeña cartera de encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sora, entrando en pánico.

—Vamos, sabes que no puedo quedarme, sólo haría un mal tercio. La etapa de conquista es algo entre ustedes dos, tórtolos —le explicó con una brillante sonrisa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡ni de broma! No me dejarás aquí sola…

Mimi le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

**Regla n° 2: **_Habla lento y modula bien. Deja que tu voz fluya suave. Las chicas siempre deben mantener la compostura, no gritar ni decir groserías, eso es cosa de chicos y si lo haces, pensará que eres un amigo más. _

Sora inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

—Nunca dijiste nada de esto —le reprochó entre dientes, para no comenzar a gritar de nuevo.

—Sabía que si lo decía no vendrías, _darling. _Así que tuve que omitirlo —dijo, alzando los hombros despreocupadamente—, pero tranquilízate. Estarás bien, te lo aseguro. Bye —apenas alzó la mano para despedirse y se volteó, haciendo el camino hacia la puerta, moviéndose con elegancia entre las mesas.

Sora apoyó ambas manos, para impulsarse y correr tras ella si hacía falta, pero justo en ese momento Tai llegó junto a ella con el pedido.

—¿Y Mimi? —preguntó confundido.

La pelirroja no contestó, pero se quedó viendo hacia la puerta de entrada que era trasparente, así que Tai siguió su mirada y descubrió a la chica del otro lado, quien tras tocar sus labios con los dedos de una mano y mandarle un beso a Sora mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se alejó del local hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de ambos.

Sora, que sólo cuando su amiga desapareció descubrió que todavía tenía los brazos tensos con las palmas de la mano sobre la mesa, los dejó caer a sus costados y suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que llevarme el batido de frambuesa —dijo Tai.

—Oh, no. Déjalo. Yo lo pagaré.

—¿Pero no estabas a dieta? —preguntó, confundido ante su indecisión.

La pelirroja quiso golpearse la frente con una mano, pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de olvidarse de algo que había dicho hace sólo unos minutos?

—Está bien. Mi entrenador dice que los batidos sirven para…

"Demonios, ¿para qué sirven?"

Arrugó la falda en un puño, tratando de pensar en algo. Ella y su bocota. Había vuelto a romper otra regla.

**Regla n°3: **_Piensa antes de hablar. Eso que dicen de que a los hombres les gustan las chicas tontas es mentira. Sólo no seas más lista que él, pero tampoco una completa tonta, pensará que puede aprovecharse de ti y luego dejarte._

"Vamos, piensa, piensa, piensa" —se animó a sí misma.

—Sirve para la digestión —soltó apresuradamente. _Otra vez_. No, ella no servía para quedarse callada.

Apenas las palabras escaparon de su boca —literalmente—, quiso retractarse, pero Tai no la dejó. Sintió sus mejillas arder, ¡qué vergüenza!

—Bueno, si tu entrenador lo dice debe ser verdad —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Sora captó la burla implícita y quiso golpearlo en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas para luego largarse a reír con él como siempre hacía, pero tuvo la sensatez de recordar que una de las reglas le impedía hacerlo.

**Regla n° 6: **_Ríe de sus bromas, hazle saber que es gracioso, pero hazlo comedidamente, nunca a carcajadas ni con la boca abierta. Una chica debe saber controlar sus impulsos y lucir bien incluso en los momentos más graciosos._

—Ay, eres tan gracioso —dijo con una risa disimulada y luego lo empujó del hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo soltar la bandeja —afortunadamente vacía—, que cayó al suelo con un golpe estrepitoso, llamando así la atención de varios clientes y de su jefa que se asomó detrás de una puerta.

—¡Yagami! —gritó—. Recoge esa bandeja y deja de perder el tiempo, ¡vas atrasado en tres pedidos!

—Oh, ¡lo siento mucho!, no fue mi intención —susurró Sora, queriendo agacharse a recoger la bandeja, pero Tai se lo impidió.

—No pasa nada, ya la recojo yo —le sonrió dulcemente e hizo lo que decía—, mi jefa es un gruñona, así que no te preocupes demasiado —susurró, intentando tranquilizarla antes de darse la vuelta hacia la barra.

La verdad estaba un poco perdido, no entendía porqué Sora actuaba tan extraño. Normalmente, cuando sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, lo golpeaba en el hombro con un "poco de demasiada" fuerza. Vamos, que lo golpeaba queriendo hacerle daño, aunque por mucho que no se comportara como la mayoría de las chicas seguía siendo una y no solía conseguir su objetivo, pero siempre lo hacía con el puño cerrado, en cambio ahora acababa de hacerlo con la palma abierta, empujándolo y desestabilizándolo, porque no estaba preparado para eso, sino para uno de sus arranques de "no soy una chica debilucha así que cuídate de mi, Yagami".

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos enredados. A lo mejor sólo eran ideas suyas. Las chicas eran raras, así que no tenía que haber un motivo para que estuviera comportándose de ese modo.

Llegó hasta la barra y cogió las dos bandejas que su jefa ya había dispuesto para él. Era un local nuevo, así que era el único mesero por el momento. Sólo por eso lo había contratado sin experiencia, porque estaba comenzando, y la paga era buena, así que no tenía mucho de que quejarse más de lo obsesionada que estaba con su cabello, pero no planeaba trabajar allí toda su vida, por lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Se volteó con una bandeja en cada mano y casi las deja caer del susto, al encontrarse de frente con Sora, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—¡Por _Apocalymon_!... digo… por kami-sama o lo que sea…casi me matas.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que…yo no quería…

—Está bien, ¿quieres la cuenta? Sólo entrego estos pedidos y…

—No. No es eso. Yo quería…saber si… si quieres…

—¿Si quiero qué, Sora? —preguntó con gesto confundido, manteniendo ambas bandejas por encima de la altura de sus hombros.

**Regla n°8:** _Tócalo. En la cara, en el cuello, en el hombro o el brazo, cada vez que tengas oportunidad. El contacto físico muestra que tienes interés por él y a veces es necesario despabilarlo un poco, porque los hombres no suelen darse cuenta de que le gustan a una mujer, a menos que les envíen señales directas._

—Salir —escupió, con la mirada firme en el suelo—. Yo… quiero decir, una salida normal… como antes, sólo tú y yo… —alzó la mirada y comenzó a temblar ante la mirada adusta de Tai. Levantó una mano y la situó en su hombro—. En una cita —concluyó con voz apagada.

Tai abrió mucho los ojos con evidente sorpresa. Siempre había sido muy trasparente con sus emociones y en aquel momento el desconcierto parecía un tatuaje en su rostro.

—Yo… rayos, no…Sora, no esperaba que… estoy sorprendido, no sabía que…

—No es que me gustes, sólo creí que… —intentó aclarar ella.

—Está bien —la interrumpió—. Quiero decir, no tienes que explicarme, pero…no creo que sea una buena idea, si vas a seguir…comportándote así —susurró con poco tacto.

Sora dejó caer la mano de su hombro, como si acabara de ser bañada por un chorro de agua fría y tuviera que alejarse. Retrocedió algunos pasos. Lo sabía, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitarse, quedar en evidencia ante Tai, dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos y ser rechazada, porque después de eso no habría nada. Dejarían de ser amigos.

—Sora, espera… no tienes que irte así —le dijo, acercándose un poco, pero por cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía uno, hasta que se tropezó con una chica que en ese mismo momento se había levantado con una bandeja ocupada por dos batidos, diciendo algo acerca de que los habían pedido sin azúcar.

El choque fue inevitable. Sora cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el contenido de ambos vasos se deslizaba por su cabello y al final caían al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos a sus pies. Damasco y frutilla, ambos sabores mezclándose en su nariz y en su piel.

Abrió los ojos cuando todo acabó. Tai la miraba sorprendido, como si no supiera bien qué hacer. La chica a su lado se deshacía en disculpas. La jefa volvió a aparecer, exigiéndole a su empleado que limpiara ese desastre. Sintió sus labios temblar como siempre que estaba apunto de llorar, lo que no había hecho muchas veces en su vida y menos en público. Tai pareció reconocer el gesto, porque dejó las bandejas sobre la barra, ignorando a su jefa, y trató de acercarse, pero ella volvió a retroceder y dándose la vuelta abandonó el local. Todo había sido un desastre. Y mientras corría por la vereda, un único pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza.

"Lo sabía".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ay, me pican los dedos por seguir escribiendo, pero no puedo :( Como os habréis dado cuenta, este no es el final de la historia. Originalmente iba ser un one-shot, y luego un two-shot, pero finalmente tendrá tres capítulos, porque me extendí más de lo que tenía pensado.

Por lo general no soy tan indecisa en ese sentido, es que la historia simplemente escapó de mis manos, así que les pido disculpas por cualquier molestia que pudiese generar.

La segunda aclaración es que al principio no iba poner lo de la revista, en el capítulo anterior lo incorporé a último minuto, así que las reglas que aparecen en este me las inventé sobre la marcha. Antes leía revistas de adolescentes que traían esa clase de reportajes y consejos, pero nunca creía en ellos, si lo puse fue porque me parecieron un buen elemento para el fic, nada más. Por lo mismo, no puse las diez reglas y su orden es aleatorio.

Creo que eso es todo. Sólo me resta dar las gracias a quienes comentaron en el anterior:

**~Japi, Criiisi, Genee y HikariCaelum~ :D**

Cualquier duda, inquietud, consejo, crítica constructiva o demases, no duden en comentar.

Espero volver pronto.

_¡Happy Sunday!_

* * *

**Respuesta para Criiisi **

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Sora es mi personaje menos favorito de Digimon, pero me alegra mucho que lo que escribo pueda gustarle a fanáticos de este personaje y esta pareja en particular. También que la idea de explotar el lado más descuidado y poco femenino de esta pelirroja te haya hecho recordar una parte de tu vida, porque significa que de cierto modo he logrado mi cometido, meterme un poquito en la piel del personaje para que otros se identifiquen con ella.

No sé si leerás esto, porque me demoré un poco en actualizar y como no tienes cuenta no tengo otra manera de contestarte o ubicarte, pero te dejo aquí la respuesta con la esperanza de que puedas leerlo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
